Who's He?
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have been married for about four years. But Natsume has been seeing male names written on sticky notes, even in Mikan's diary! 'Daisuke Michi, who's he' ONE-SHOT


**Title: **Who's He?

**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **T

**Category: **Romance/General

**Pairing: **NxM

**Disclaimer: **No. Just no.

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan have been married for about four years. But Natsume has been seeing male names written on sticky notes, even in Mikan's diary! 'Daisuke Michi, who's he?' ONE-SHOT

**Notes: **Maycontain OCCness. Contains one OC - but does minor damage.

* * *

It was a hot, summer day when Mikan and Natsume started unpacking in their new apartment. Mikan said it was stupid to unpack on an _extremely_hot day but Natsume disagreed, saying he wanted it done now so he won't have to do it later.

Instead of unpacking himself, Natsume called some men over to place the furniture in their new home. Mikan thought Natsume was going to do it on his own (with just a smudge of help from Mikan), but was proved wrong. She saw seven men, all sweaty-looking, arriving their apartment door, occasionally wiping some of their sweat off their forehead.

"Natsume, it's too hot," Mikan complained. "Can't we do this another day and let the men cool off in their homes with air condition?"

"No, I'm paying them, so they're doing it," Natsume said and walked to the door where he met the seven men and started giving out directions.

Mikan huffed when Natsume walked back to her, she crossed her arms and gave out her 'look.' Natsume quirked an eyebrow at her sudden change of facial expression and excused the tapping of her foot. "Something wrong?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

Mikan narrowed her eyes and replied, "You know, those men can get a heat stroke."

Natsume sighed and retorted, "And also that minister that was at our wedding four years ago..."

Mikan groaned and let her arms slip down to her sides. "You actually embarrassed me at our own wedding!" she exclaimed with a horrified look.

"How so?"

_**The Hyuuga Wedding; Four Years Ago**_

_"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your wedded wife to--" the minister was interrupted when Natsume spoke._

_"Polka-dots."_

_"Excuse me?" the minister asked and stared curiously at Natsume._

_"Call my wedded wife, polka-dots, for now," Natsume replied and waited for the man to carry on._

_"Ok," the minister said uncertainly. "Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Polka-dots as your wedded wife--"_

_"Yes, I do and so does Polka-dots otherwise she wouldn't be here," Natsume interrupted, once again. "Just skip to the end and Polka-dots and I will carry on there."_

_Mikan slapped her head with her palm, her neck craning downwards and slightly shook her head. She mumbled quietly, "I must've been drunk or something when I accepted his proposal."_

_"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said._

_Natsume gazed at Mikan and grabbed her shoulders. Mikan looked up to see Natsume only an inch away... six centimeters... three centimeters... a centimeter..._

_Ok, he slammed his lips on Mikan's when she looked up. People in the background started clapping and the two continued kissing. The applause was slowly starting to die down and Mikan was trying to pull away, but Natsume had her in his embrace and just wouldn't let go of her lips._

_Natsume was just in bliss as one of his hands slithered to Mikan's head and pressed her head closer to Natsume's. Mikan's upper lip was between Natsume's lips while his bottom lip was between Mikan's. He licked Mikan's upper lip to get a small taste of her lip gloss._

_He always told her to wear flavored lip gloss. Oh, to him, she just picked the right day to wear it. His tongue began at the edge of Mikan's upper lip and traveled to the side of her upper lip. Not completely done with taking the flavor lip gloss off her upper lip, he repeated the same routine._

_He moved his lips to capture Mikan's bottom lip in between his and started licking it edge-to-edge. Natsume's other hand started rubbing Mikan's back, soothingly and suddenly nipped Mikan's lower lip. She gasped lightly and he breathed it in._

_"Ok, you could stop now!" a voice in the back said. It was none other than, Sumire. She was engaged to Koko after a foolish trick that Sumire was planning to tell Mikan._

_"And you liked Natsume," Koko said teasingly, stirring more anger into Sumire._

_"Excuse me?!"_

_Natsume ignored the little ruckus in the back as he continued to kiss Mikan. Then Ruka, Natsume's best man, came towards the two and whispered to Natsume, "You could do this on your honeymoon and so much more."_

_That's when Natsume realized it was still his wedding. Darn, he was hoping it _was _his honeymoon already. He backed away from the rosy-red Mikan and started chatting to Ruka as if nothing happened._

_That was a trait Mikan disliked about Natsume. Something sweet happens between them and the in the next second, he dismisses it completely. Sometimes he'll talk about the sweet thing that happened between them as blackmailing purposes._

_Mikan got curious if something happened between Natsume and Hotaru. But she shakes her head and continues on with her life._

_Natsume was eating his dinner at the lovely wedding with his father and sister. The newly-wedded Hyuuga ignored the two and watched Mikan talk to some of her old friends. Then the minister came up to her._

_"Excuse me," the minister gently spoke to Mikan. "I'm sorry that I ruined a very memorable moment for you and your husband. I got caught off guard with a few new arrangements. I ask for you forgivness, Polka-dots - I mean, Mrs. Hyuuga."_

_Everything just started getting warmer in the room while Natsume was glaring at the back of the minister. He threw his fork on the table and stomped up to the man._

_"Don't you ever call my wife 'polka-dots,' you hear me?" Natsume said and placed his arm around Mikan's shoulder._

_"You told him to call me 'polka-dots' a few minutes ago," Mikan retorted._

_"I said, 'for now' but I don't ever want him to say it again. Only _I _could."_

_"I'm very sorry, Mr. Hyuuga," the minister apologized and walked away._

_Mikan watched him walk away and puffed out her cheeks. "Geez, Natsume, you're so rude," she said and pouted at him._

_"Did you find that wedding kiss rude?" Natsume asked. "I don't know about you, but it was pure bliss to me."_

_"How about when you're not kissing me? Huh?"_

_"Whatever, bra-less girl."_

_'Bra-less girl?' Mikan pondered for a bit. She could've sworn she was wearing a bra under her long sleeve dress. She even asked for Hotaru for help because she could barely breathe right without getting too excited or nervous._

_Mikan rushed to the bathroom to check to see if she really was wearing one. When she checked down her dress, she only saw skin. She walked out of the bathroom to ask Hotaru if she did put one on but found Natsume leaning against the wall._

_"Hey, I've got a present for you," he said and pulled out a plastic bag._

_The brunette felt excited and looked in the bag to see a bra in there. The one she asked for Hotaru to help her with. She looked up at Natsume with a shocked face while he smirked in amusement._

_"NATSUME, YOU STUPID PERVERT!!"_

_**The Hyuuga Apartment; Present Time**_

"Hey, at least the wedding was memorable," Natsume said.

"Yeah, because it was so embarrassing!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Please, it wasn't _that _embarrassing."

"You weren't the one who--"

"Hey! Where do you want this?" a man asked that looked around the Hyuugas' age. He was holding a chest that was unknown to Mikan but contained things Natsume wasn't willing to throw away.

Natsume took hold of the chest and sat it aside without saying a word. The young Hyuuga boy sat on the chest like it was a seat and waited for the man to return to his duties.

"Excuse Natsume, sir," Mikan said gently. "He seems to be in a bad mood today. I'm Mikan, by the way."

"Masako," the man replied and returned to his job.

Mikan turned to Natsume and then looked at the chest curiously. "What's in there, Natsume?"

"None of your concern," he replied harshly.

"Why are you so rude suddenly?" Mikan questioned.

Natsume stared intently at Mikan, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You remember that one time when were on a cruise and it was late at night?"

"Natsume!!"

"Hey! Where are we going to put this?" the men started questioning, gesturing at the furniture in their hands.

Natsume walked over to them and started giving out simple directions while Mikan still looked at the chest. She saw something dangling on one of the hooks that was connected to the chest. Luck's on her side today, huh? She instantly grabbed the key and placed it in the keyhole to only take it out afterwards.

She was amazed what was in there when she opened it. She expected porn, but not this.

The first thing she saw was a polka-dotted panty. She knew she was missing one back in those days and she presumed the black cat she saw in her drawer was Natsume. Everyone kept saying he drank a potion that turned him into a cat.

He never disagreed.

Then Mikan saw a picture with all her friends on it. It was inside a card that said 'Happy Birthday, Natsume' inside it. It must've been the gift Mikan gave to him on his eleventh birthday.

She saw a folded piece of paper and decided to unfold. Inside it was two words that were repeated over and over again. It said, _Mikan Hyuuga_. Natsume even dated it in the corner! It was a few days before the Christmas festival when Natsume and Mikan had their first kiss.

Next thing she saw was a small pebble in a small plastic bag. It was orange, from what she can see. Realization hit her when she remembered the Alice stone she gave to Natsume at her first attempt to make one.

Seeing all these things, she knew Natsume was crazily in love with her. But she never thought he was _this _crazy for the girl.

Mikan dug in deeper, finding a note that said, _To Mikan Sakura, my future wife, whether she likes it or not._ She rolled her eyes at the title and opened the enveloped to see a folded letter. She unfolded it neatly and saw the date in the corner.

_March Fourteenth..._

She read the letter and tears started flowing down her delicate cheeks. She swallowed the lump that was stuck in her throat and kept crying silently.

"What are you reading?" Natsume asked and snatched the piece of paper away. He studied the paper and remembered it when he read the first sentence. "This was so cheesy and mushy. I already know you love me, polka-dots. No need to write a letter."

"I didn't write that! You did!!" Mikan said, her tears still flowing unconsciously.

"Yeah, sure, and Santa Claus exists," he said sarcastically.

"He doesn't?" Mikan asked, catching the sarcasm.

"No, he doesn't," he replied stoically. "Anyway, I'm way better. One, because I'm real. Two, I'm handsome unlike that fatso."

"You're so full of yourself." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Natsume snatched the key that was placed by the chest and locked the memories' keeper. Suddenly, Mikan snatched the key back and placed it down her blouse.

"Ha! Now you can never get it!" Mikan said proudly.

Natsume rolled his eyes and put his hand down her blouse and started searching for the key. When he found it, he took his hand out and showed the key.

"Na-Natsume! You pervert!" Mikan yelled and covered her chest.

"Married previlages," he replied curtly.

Mikan 'hmphed' and marched to their bedroom, pulling out a temporary futon to lay on.

Natsume thought about what he did a few seconds ago. He smirked and muttered, "I love being married."

* * *

A few minutes passed and Mikan came out of the way, seeing red-faced men panting heavily. It must've been really hot out there. She decided to make the men lemonade and a snack for them. She thought they well-deserved it.

The workers thanked Mikan and she beamed brightly at the seven. Masako smiled brightly at her before taking a sip from his lemonade.

Unknown to them, Natsume was glaring furiously at Masako. He didn't like the fact that Masako smiled at Mikan, he didn't like the fact how the two laughed together and chatted together. Oh, how Natsume wanted to punch Masako's sweaty face.

Natsume turned away to sit in his room and rest for a bit. It has to be the heat that's making him react like this.

Mikan and Masako continued to chat wildly and then Masako saw the ring on Mikan's finger.

"Is that the ring Hyuuga gave you?" Masako asked.

Mikan nodded and smiled brightly. Now that he mentioned Natsume, she's gotten curious where he was at.

"Does it have a description inside?" Masako asked.

"Yeah, but it's not really 'romantic,'" Mikan answered and pulled the ring off. She let Masako look at it and the description read: _Mikan Sakura is the property of Natsume Hyuuga. Now and Forever._

Not romantic, but possessive.

Mikan placed the ring back on her finger. "I bet Natsume is hungry now, I'm going to make him something," Mikan said and headed towards the kitchen. Masako nodded and got the men working once again. In the bedroom, Natsume was reading a manga that Mikan and him both liked.

Later, when Mikan finished making a snack for her husband, she walked towards their bedroom and knocked politely. Thinking it was safe, she walked in with a plate of food and a cup of lemonade. Mikan spotted Natsume reading an old manga.

"I made you a snack," Mikan said. "I'm not entirely sure if you like lemonade or not because I haven't seen you drink it before."

"I'd prefer breast milk," Natsume said behind the manga. Next thing he heard was a plate and a glass hit against the floor. He lowered his manga to see his wife's reaction. "..Kidding."

"You should really stop saying things like that," Mikan said.

"Why should I care?"

"Why are you always rude?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!!"

"Too bad I don't think it does."

Hours went by and the workers were finally finishing up. Natsume was glad about it too, no more seeing Masako. The Hyuuga paid the men and walked to his bedroom to see an asleep Mikan lying on the bed. He sighed, walked towards her and brushed her delicate cheek with his warm palm.

"I love you so much," he whispered. He turned away to see on the drawer, a piece of paper that only had one name. Daisuke Michi... _'Who's he?'_Natsume thought. He checked the hand-writing and sure enough, it was Mikan's.

He prayed that his wife wasn't having any secret affairs. He wanted her and refuses to share with anyone. I mean, _anyone_.

Natsume went to his side of the bed and kept thinking. _'Daisuke Michi... who is he?'_

* * *

"Bye, Natsume! I'm going to store to buy food, I'll be home in an hour or so!" Mikan yelled over her shoulder and walked out of the apartment building.

Natsume chose to stay home because he hardly got any sleep. He was too busy thinking who Daisuke Michi was. Then he remembered, Mikan does write in her diary everyday and about everything. He decided to rely on the diary for now.

When he came across the recent entry, he saw a whole list of names.

_Kazu Aki_

_Toru Jun_

_Ryuudai Kyou_

_Yuu--_

Whoa! Wait a minute! Yuu, as in, Yuu Tobita? She actually met up with him?

Natsume was ready to burn the diary when he continued to stare at the list of male names. It was starting to officially bother him. Natsume threw the diary across the room and marched out of the apartment. He didn't need to waste his time on this. He could waste it on better things.

He needed a drink...

* * *

Mikan returned home with sacks of food. "Natsume! Can you help me, please?" she asked and walked slowly to the kitchen. "Natsume!!"

No response.

"Natsume, are you home?"

Still nothing.

"Come out if you're here!"

Nada.

"Answer me!"

Betsuni.

Mikan sighed and walked cautiously to the kitchen, hoping nothing will fall or she won't trip. Luckily, she made it to the kitchen without stumbling or dropping anything. Mission accomplished.

New mission: Find Natsume.

Mikan rushed to the bedroom to find her diary open, face down. She walked to the diary with a curious facial expression on. She lifted the pink item to see the list of male names. There was only one name circled in that book.

_Daisuke Michi_.

Mikan thought for a bit. No Natsume, found diary on the suspicious page... eh, nothing connects.

Mikan walked into the kitchen, putting the food away but she still couldn't help worry about her husband.

"Come home, Natsume," Mikan whispered.

It's as if Mikan's the luckiest girl on earth when Natsume slammed the door open. He noticed Mikan staring at him, but saw her running towards him. Next thing he knew, she was hugging him. Mikan sniffed his scent and backed away a bit.

"Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed. "You reek of alcohol!"

Natsume shoved Mikan to the floor and went on top of her. Her legs were in between Natsume's and one of her shoulders were pinned down by Natsume's hand.

"Who's Daisuke Michi?" Natsume asked coldly. "Is he the one you're currently having a secret affair with?"

"An affair?" Mikan asked and her eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about," Natsume said. "Let me tell you one thing, _dear wife_, I will do it in front of your affair because you are _mine_."

"What are you going to do?" Mikan asked while struggling through his grip.

Natsume slammed his lips on hers, moving his lips against her wildly. He took in every small gasp that she preformed then Mikan felt something wet in her mouth that kept moving.

Mikan pushed Natsume away, because he was getting too carried away. Natsume landed on his rear and looked at Mikan lustfully when she was still getting up. He licked his lips and tackled her down.

Was he really this... drunk?"

"Natsume, stop!" Mikan shouted. "I'm not having any affairs! I won't ever do that to you!"

"Then who the heck is Daisuke Michi?" Natsume asked.

"I was just thinking of male names for a baby!"

"You're... pregnant?"

"Do you think I am?"

Natsume quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You jerk!" Mikan looked at furiously and slightly calmed down when he was giving a soft expression that Mikan thought was cute. "...I'm sorry that I didn't include you. You know, with the whole naming thing. I bet you wanted to be part of it."

"You didn't have to do names like Daisuke, we could always do Natsume."

"What if we have a second son?"

"Then it's Natsume the third."

"What if-"

"It'll be Natsume the seventy-second if we have to name all the boys we have."

"What if it was a girl?"

"Natsumi."

"Argh! You think you're so great! Don't you?!"

"I don't think that I'm great, I _know _that I'm great."

"You're so arrogant."

"I'm not, I'm just being honest."

"Whatever you say, Natsume."

Natsume decided to get off Mikan and pulled her up by the arm, which cracked slightly. He held her on the wrist and started dragging her to the bedroom.

"Natsume, we are we going?" Mikan asked and followed.

"To the bedroom, you wanted a boy, right?" Natsume asked and continued dragging her.

"But it's still day!"

"Do you want a boy soon or later?"

Mikan smiled and followed him into the bedroom.

* * *

_To Mikan Sakura, my future wife, whether she likes it or not_

_White Day_

_Dear Mikan, or what I like to call you, Polka-dots,_

_Have you ever noticed how I feel about you?_

_You brought light to guide me through_

_Through the darkness which I didn't you want to go in_

_You are so beautiful, especially within_

_I remembered the rules you used to bend_

_To have my broken smile mend_

_Your smile brought so much light_

_Even through the darkest nights_

_Do you remember our first kiss?_

_It was the best thing that I really miss_

_I lost my grip_

_And I really wanted to feel your lips_

_So soft, tender and delicious_

_You tried to make me happy with your act of ambitious_

_I remembered when I was in the state of denial_

_But God, do I love your smile_

_I want to be with you together_

_From now till forever_

_I love you so_

_And I'll love you wherever I go_

_Love,_

_Natsume Hyuuga, your future husband_

_P.S. When we have a boy, let's name him Daisuke Michi._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow... this turned out different than I expected. But whatever. I hoped you enjoyed - I thought it sucked. To be honest, it seemed rushed. Sorry to y'all! Review if you please. Tips or what people say, "flame, criticism etc." are accepted.

- Etsuko O. Daikama


End file.
